


A Calm Storm

by emaierose



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Desmond wondered why there of all places, Fluff and Smut, Haytham was surprised, M/M, Time Travel, they fought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaierose/pseuds/emaierose
Summary: Haytham was writing letters on his desk when an assassin appeared out of nowhere on his bed.
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Desmond Miles
Comments: 14
Kudos: 136





	A Calm Storm

Nothing but the sound of pen against paper could be heard inside the grandmaster’s room, the noise outside lessened due to everyone being asleep in their homes or passed out drunk on the streets. In just a second bright light engulfed his surroundings, and Haytham heard his bed creaked by a sudden and heavy weight. He turned around and found a confused and surprised assassin, the hidden blade on his arm was quite obvious.

“How the fuck did I—” He stopped and noticed Haytham. “Holy shit.”

Within a blink of an eye, the assassin quickly went towards the open window, and would have gotten away if the templar hadn’t reached to grab his clothes. He threw him back inside. He noticed the man carried an identical artifact in his hand, and won’t let him get away without an explanation.

The intruder blocked his punch and followed with a kick to his gut, which the templar dodged and countered with a punch to his face. The assassin grabbed his arm and pulled Haytham before turning his body, flipping the templar over his shoulder and to the ground. The sudden throw caught him off guard.

‘It’s almost as if he knows how I fight, but we’ve never met before.’

Before the assassin could run back to the window, the templar tripped him by using his legs. He fell with a loud and painful bang on the wooden floors. Haytham sat up as a leg almost hit him on the face, and was about to stab the assassin with his hidden blade when he kicked the templar’s groin. He doubled over in pain, and glared at his retreating back.

“Did you lose something assassin?” He said with gritted teeth. The man stopped on the windowsill, eyes widening at the necklace now on the templar’s hand.

There were hurried knocks on the door. “Is everything alright in there sir?” It was the innkeeper. The noise must had made him investigate. The assassin hesitated, torn between getting the artifact and escaping. Haytham stood up, raising his hidden blade towards him and keeping the artifact on the man’s sight.

“A cat got inside my room.” If he let the innkeeper inside, the assassin would have no choice but to escape, which would lead him to Achilles and Haytham must prevent that at all cost.

“Oh, want me to take care of it?”

“No need.”

“Alright sir, let me know if you need anything.” The man walked away.

The templar narrowed his eyes, studying the assassin’s strange clothes. There were noticeable dark bags under his eyes as if he hadn’t sleep in weeks.

It was impossible that there were more of these keys as the book stated the precursor site only had one key. Which would only mean one thing.

“You’re not from this time.” Haytham stated. The assassin’s posture tensed which meant he was right.

“You don’t wear any of the assassins’ robes. Achilles would never train another after we killed every last assassin of his.” Haytham smirked. “You also know who I am, hence the way you read my movements and blocked all of my attacks.”

The man kept a blank face. “I’m one of your biggest fans, can’t you tell?”

Haytham knew the assassin was keeping his facial expressions in check, and didn’t want any more secrets to be found out. He spoke English yet Haytham had never heard that kind of accent before, it was casual and words rolled freely out of his mouth.

The assassin had a hidden blade yet he never did once used it, which was odd. “It seems we have to do this the hard way to get you talking.”

“What makes you think I’ll tell you anything? You can’t even hit me.”

The assassin was trying to make him angry enough to lose focus however the templar was already immune to these types of things, in fact he had been doing this ever since he got into the order.

Haytham placed his hands behind his back. “You know I’m an enemy, and yet you never once used your blade. I am too important, or am I wrong?” He kept the smirk on his face, knowing he had the assassin cornered. He knew the man was thinking what to do, leave or walk into Haytham’s trap.

‘I’ll gladly help him decide.’

He held the artifact towards him. “You probably want to go back as soon as possible, why don’t you take it from my hand right now?”

Even if the assassin won’t kill him, he was skillful enough to wound him and get the artifact. However the man was beginning to realize he could get help, and shifted his position to a jumping stance.

“This will be the last time you’ll ever see this artifact from me.”

That made him froze.

The assassin glared at him from under his hood, and aimed his hidden blade to the templar’s shoulder. Haytham expected he would do that and grabbed his arm, the man quickly followed with a kick to his shin. Haytham let out a pained grunt and aimed his hidden blade to the assassin’s arm, who grabbed it and tried to push him away.

The templar couldn’t let the others get inside the room to investigate, and pushed the man backwards to the bed to prevent any more noise. Fortunately he was a lot stronger. The assassin fell down on the mattress. Haytham placed a hidden blade over his neck to stop his movements, and grabbed the man’s arm above his head as well as checking for his pulse.

“Who are you? How did the key end up in the hands of the assassins?”

The man just stared at him.

Haytham tightened the grip on his arm as a warning. “Do you know why it remains unlock or is there another way to open that cave?”

The assassin put on his blank face again. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

The templar pressed the blade slightly, a drop of blood went down his neck. “I don’t think you realize the situation you’re in. Should I cut one of your fingers to remind you?”

A hint of anger flashes in the assassin’s eyes. “..Desmond, and I can’t tell you.”

“I do not think you have a choice for that matter, Desmond.” He said his name with venom. The assassin proved to be quite skillful, however his body seemed weak as if he hadn’t got a proper meal in months, as well as tensed probably from stress or exhaustion, which was the reason why he managed to subdue him.

“Even if I tell you, nothing will happen.”

Haytham narrowed his eyes. Desmond wasn’t lying however he wasn’t telling the truth either. The assassin’s stare remained determined. He was cooperating but not as much. The templar wanted to know, it was the whole reason why he came to the colonies.

“Humor me.” He needed to know, even if the assassin refused to speak. This was the closest thing the templar ever got answers regarding the precursor site, he had been searching for years and he’d be damned if he let the assassin get away now.

Desmond’s stare hardened. “It will destroy everyone.”

A familiar memory ran through Haytham’s mind, making his blood run cold. He remembered what he saw with Shay, when Achilles was too stubborn due to his arrogance and refused to listen to the former assassin.

The templar’s expression grew dark and pressed the blade slightly, making the assassin wince and lean his head as far back as possible to prevent his neck getting sliced.

“You’re not actually telling the whole truth since the beginning, which means there’s more to this precursor site than just a mere cause of destruction.”

Desmond’s cold glared wavered just a tiny bit. “I just don’t want anyone getting hurt.”

The templar blinked. There was no skip of his heart beat at all, it was the wholesome truth. He wasn’t refusing to speak because he was a templar, it was because he cared for everyone’s wellbeing, including Haytham’s. He lessened the pressure of the blade, and the assassin relaxed slightly.

“Alright Desmond, I won’t ask how you opened it.” The assassin narrowed his eyes in suspicion, Haytham smirked. “Instead tell me what you saw inside that cave.”

“It won’t matter, nothing happens until hundred of years later anyway.”

Haytham felt time has just stopped. He thought he would get some clues on what the precursor site could be used, he did expect some kind of powerful weapon, or perhaps some answers as to why those who came before suddenly disappeared.

‘What I did all these years was for nothing?’ Anger and utter disappointment boiled in his chest, and it must have shown on his face because now the assassin’s blank face was replaced with a worried one.

“There’s something else you’re not telling me.” His voice was so low it was almost a whisper.

The assassin began to struggle, the heart beat went faster beneath his fingers however Haytham was a lot bigger than him, making his escape attempt completely useless.

“My patience is running thin. It would be so unfortunate for the both of us if I slide my blade across your neck for refusing to answer me honestly one more time.”

Desmond glared at him. “Bullshit, you’re not exactly telling the truth this whole goddamn time either, you already knew my name before I even got here, why should I believe you?”

It was as if Haytham had been slapped on the face, he didn’t expect the assassin to find out. Ever since he got the artifact from the opera house, he had been having dreams of a man lying on a strange bed. The first few years it started, he simply forgot about it since it wasn’t clear. Later on, he kept hearing the name Desmond and finally remembered his face.

‘How did he—?’

The thrill Haytham thought was dulled due to the large number of dangerous situations, returned after Desmond figured out his secret, making his heart beat faster. Haytham unsheathed his blade, causing the assassin below him to become tense and wary but made no further movement. Yet.

“I must say, no one has ever seen through my lies this quick and quite accurate, I’m impressed.” The templar couldn’t resist smiling. “How did you know?”

The assassin grew nervous, enough to lick his dry lips which Haytham followed with his eyes. The scar on his lips just made him more delectable. The thought surprised him, however it faded away when he realized he had been curios about Desmond for a long time, he just hadn’t known for it to be attraction. The assassin was more than he expected and it awakened a new urge inside him.

The assassin noticed the different tone in his voice, and did not missed the hungry look in the templar’s eyes, making him shock and face turning red. Haytham expected him to struggle again, however he remained still and was even avoiding eye contact.

‘Could it be?’ Hope made its way into his chest.

Desmond glanced back at him, still wary but showed no disgust whatsoever. “How about you tell me how you knew about me first?”

’He knows what I’m capable of, I could just knock him unconscious and tie him up somewhere we could interrogate him, he’ll never see the light of day ever again. Yet..’ Haytham looked from the assassin’s scarred lips, to the widening eyes that were no longer shielding his emotions, whether it was on purpose or not the templar could see the arousal slowly rising in them. ‘It seems the admiration is mutual.’

Haytham figured the assassin wasn’t panicking as much due to the lack of templars inside the room, as the grandmaster had no intention at all to tie him up, and just wanted to speak with him privately. Even letting him go once Haytham got what he wanted, knowing Desmond wouldn’t go to Achilles as returning to his time was much more important. If his intention was to stay and aid the mentor of the colonial assassins, he would have taken his chance to escape, knowing Haytham had no use with the artifact.

Desmond did not flinch or move away when the grandmaster stroked the scar on his lips lightly with his thumb, however Haytham could feel him shiver at the contact. He stared into the assassin’s eyes for permission, which Desmond gave a slight nod. The kiss was brief, a small taste, and both realized they wanted more.

There was a second, a third, and forth, until they lost count and just kissed with want. Haytham broke off the kiss to trail downwards to the assassin’s neck, Desmond’s breathing coming out fast. He placed his hand on the back of the templar’s neck and pushed him back up for an open mouth kiss, tongues met, and neither of them could guess who let out the first moan.

The clothes they wore began to feel restricted, and after a few more bites and licks on each other’s mouth, Haytham leaned back and no longer pinned assassin’s arm over his head. He removed his upper garments swiftly, wanting to feel Desmond’s skin against his as soon as possible. He enjoyed the way the assassin roamed his eyes on the templar’s body with appreciation.

Desmond took off his own clothes, and the templar watched with interest how the garment moved apart with just a quick pull downwards, unlike the process of removing buttons. However he was much more interested of roaming his hands all over Desmond, to cause him immense pleasure.

Haytham shifted to open the lower drawer of the bedside table, grabbing the bottle of oil he used to moisten his face on some occasions, such as being invited to a dull party. Desmond pulled down his lower garments, leaving him completely bare before the templar. Haytham applied a huge amount of the slippery liquid on his hand, and threw the now empty bottle at the nearby bin.

He circled his finger around the assassin’s entrance teasingly, before slowly pushing it in. He caressed the man’s chest with his other hand, pinching a nipple before moving to the other. Desmond beautifully arched off the bed with a moan, which went straight to Haytham’s already hard cock.

He pushed a second finger in while searching for any sign of discomfort on the assassin’s face, and found none before scissoring his fingers, causing a pleasured groan from Desmond. Haytham had never slept with a man, however he wasn’t ignorant of sex between two men. He read a book about it once on accident, the other templar had been utterly embarrassed to leave such an erotic book on public and avoided seeing the grandmaster ever since that incident.

He thrust his fingers deeper, and the assassin began to meet his thrust. Desmond’s little moans and whimpers as well was the tight heat around his fingers almost made the templar lost his sense of control. Haytham crooked his fingers, causing Desmond to let out a long moan of pleasure. He grinned, and added a third finger, pushing them in and out faster. Once he was sure the assassin was loose enough, he took them out and Desmond groaned at their absence. Haytham took out his hard length, precum already dripping down from the tip.

Haytham placed a hand on the assassin’s hips, and slowly pushed inside. Both let out a groan once the templar was fully in. Haytham willed himself to stop moving and let Desmond adjust to the feeling, no matter how much he wanted to pound into that delicious tight heat.

He distracted both of them by leaving love bites on the side of Desmond’s neck and shoulders, before moving upwards to capture the assassin’s panting lips. After Desmond’s breathing slowed down, the templar placed both hands on the man’s hips and pulled out slowly, leaving the tip inside, before sliding back in.

Haytham continued his slow pace, breaking the kiss to lean back and watch the assassin letting out whimpers. He moved one hand upwards to pinch one nipple, eliciting a moan from Desmond. He began to thrust in and out faster, making the assassin buck and meet his thrusts. He placed his arms around the templar’s shoulders, their fast breaths touching on each other’s faces.

When Haytham was getting closer to the edge of his orgasm, he stroked Desmond’s cock in time with his thrusts. After a couple more strokes, the assassin stilled and let out a loud pleasured moan, his cum landed on his stomach and Haytham’s hand.

A few more thrusts and he buried deep inside of him, his body stilled as he came and groaned at the feeling. He fell on top of Desmond, but careful not to crush him with his weight. Both were catching their breaths, Desmond’s fingers curling around Haytham’s tied hair. Seconds later the templar pulled out to lay beside the assassin. Sweat clung to their bodies and later they would need to clean themselves. He felt Desmond move, Haytham glanced at him and their eyes met.

They stared at each other for a whole minute. Haytham kept his face blank as he watched with amusement at Desmond, whose face was in deep thought about what to do next. The templar waited patiently for what he wanted to say.

“Aren’t you going to tell me how you knew about my name?”

Haytham let out a small smirk at the expected question. “I’ve been having dreams about you ever since I took the artifact, people were calling you Desmond.”

A look of dread flashed across the assassin’s face.

“The images weren’t clear. I don’t remember anything else but your face and name.”

He didn’t relax until he saw the truth in Haytham’s eyes.

“I told you how I know you, now it’s your turn.”

The assassin became nervous and hesitant. “It was your eyes.”

Haytham waited for him to elaborate, but the silence stretched on until five minutes has passed. “Do you mean to say I have beautiful eyes Desmond?”

Desmond laughed and his nervousness gone. “I’ve been watching you, enough to recognize when you’re lying or not. You looked like you know me, and not surprised that I’m from the future.”

‘Did he used the artifact to watch me? How did I not notice him?’

Haytham smirked. “Watching me? Then you weren’t actually lying about you being my biggest fan. Do you stalk what interests you?”

Desmond didn’t fluster, instead smirked back at him. “You getting drunk and singing off key was my favorite part.”

It was just another night drinking with his fellow templars, perhaps he drank too much, enough to accept Hickey’s proposal of singing happy birthday to him. Those who were present decided to never speak about it when the grandmaster was in the room, else they would face humiliation.

Haytham glared at him. “That’s unfair, I don’t know anything about you.”

Desmond grinned. “Too bad, I need to go back.”

The templar smirked. “Unless I don’t give the artifact to you.”

It was the assassin’s turn to glare at him. Before he could speak, Haytham chuckled. He was enjoying the assassin’s company dearly, he actually wanted to get to know more about him. Unfortunately that would never happen.

“It was a joke Desmond.”


End file.
